Current Liquid Crystal (LC) televisions (LCTVs) use overdrive techniques to accelerate the slow response of LC pixels so as to improve the picture quality of dynamic contents. The cost of overdrive is high, especially when the picture resolution of an LCTV set is high. The overdrive technique requires memory to buffer at least one frame of video. The memory buffer is often too large to be integrated into the IC chip that performs the overdrive. To connect this external memory chip to the overdrive IC, a significant number of pins in the overdrive chip need to be allocated. Further, the data rate between the two chips is required to be sufficiently high. These are among the factors that make the cost of overdrive high and potentially reduce the reliability of the entire system.
Overdrive techniques may be classified into two types: (i) non-recursive, and (ii) recursive. For the non-recursive overdrive, the current solutions to this problem are to compress the frame to reduce its memory buffer size and simultaneously reduce the data transfer rate. Some methods reduce the size of memory sufficiently so that the memory buffer may be integrated into the overdrive IC. On the other hand, there is no existing solution for the other type of overdrive method, namely the recursive overdrive. Embodiments of the present invention provide a solution for memory-efficient recursive overdrive systems and methods.